fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Jam the Ray! Part 2: A Lombax and a Gladiator
This is an episode of Ratchet and Clank: The televison series. Characters Good Side Heroes *Ratchet *Clank Bad Side Villains *The Theif *Chainblade *B2 Brawler Enemies *Thugs-4-Less Henchman *Megacorp Chickenbot *Thugs-4-Less Brute *Megacorp Gladiator *Megacorp Dropship *MSR 1-Chainsaw Model *MSR 2-Flamethrower Model Transcript Part 1(Before the break) Prevously... Abercrombie Fizzwidget:Miss Gluettlebottom, I found our man! Abercrombie:Welcome! Ratchet:What the!? Abercrombie:I'm Abercrombie Fizzwidget! Founder of the Megacorp company in the Bogon Galaxy. Ratchet:Bogon? Fizzwidget: I'm sorry to incapastate you, but our entire galaxy is in a congrotious situation! I must humbly request your solsolqese anyoumus dire urgitued. A mission of suturict notius peril. A mission of unquizable impairatue! Clank:Did that make any sense? The Theif: I see it's time to upgrade my security forces. Ratchet: Woah! N-Hey No look I'm just here to the... transfluxer coil. The Theif:Nice try. Give my regards to Megacorp. Finish Him. 4 Less Leader: Thugs-4-Less, if it ain't broke, we'll break it. The Theif:Riight... I'm in the market for security. Thugs 4 Less Leader: You bring the cash, we bring the thrash. Fizzwidget: Listen! I have some new inflomation on our Experiment's wheravall.The theif is in downified at Megacorp's Maktar Resort. Also, the thugs have told of a moon sized Jammed Array into Maktar Resort's orbit! Ratchet:Should I take it out? Fizzwidget:Aferolous! It's disconfraculating our annual Galactic Gladiators Brodcast! See for yerself! GG Anouncer: Ask Yourself? Are you man enough; HERO enough; INSANE enough to step into the ring with the 2 fiercest warriors in the galaxy!? If you anwser yes, your a BIG FAT LIAR! But thats OK! Because Megacorp is brining Galactic Gladiators into your home for a special Mega Event! First, It's survival of the finish our BIO COMPETION! Be there! As Chainblade (Chainblade!) Unleashes his fury on our gladiator guest contestants! Chainblade went undeafeated for 500 straight matches! BUT! if the Bio-divison doesn't do it for you, then our robotics-divison will! Taste the ungradlism as our conteststants face our robotic 4-armed bandit! B2 Brawler (Brawler! Brawler!) No living thing would dare face this evil bandit! Call in now to have Chainblade and B2 Brawler into your living room! But put away the fine china! Ha Ha Ha! The Galactic Galdiators! Only on Mega-Deal! Ratchet:Chainbalde huh? I got the coordinates, I'm going there now. Ratchet out! Clank:Yes? May I help you? Clank:I said,- Star Explorer:WARNING! WARNING! DEEP SPACE THUGS ATTACKING MEGACORP INTERACTIONS. ENABLINING WARPDRIVE. IF ROBOT, 010101001! 010101001! 101001020101294823591835617356127358189572. 12367111111111111111111452174142646. Ratchet:Time to fight! Ace fighter: Follow him to that SUN! Star Explorer:WE ARE AT A DYING SUN! WE HAVE TO MAKE IT QUICK HERE! CHOP CHOP! IF ROBOT, 101010101010103802! 470139010338335 368356839 39636 51295 235689 1010 1010! Ace fighter 2: I see him! Ace fighter:It was a decoy! That means... Dangit. Star Explorer:WARNING! DEEP SPACE FROST ATTACKING! IF ROBOT, 9022939038350182351276975890612561870 163892578375 `23956827951 8611111111123051! 9374865846 37444435678. Ratchet:I got an idea! Star Explorer: Well Done! Now proceeding to Maktar Nebula! Ratchet:Good Job! Activating Warp Drive! Narrator:Now, let's see part 2 to this trilogy in Ratchet and Clank: The televison series! Looking Around Ratchet lands on Maktar Casino. He looks around sees some Brutes, Henchmen, and Chickenbots. Ratchet then sees a fork in the path and decides to goes left. Ratchet adds Thugs-4-Less Henchman, Megacorp Chickenbot, Thugs-4-Less Brute, Megacorp Gladiator, and the Megacorp Dropship to his Megacorp Monsterpedia Dictionary. Ratchet finds the door to the arena. He goes in. GG Announcer: Is everyone ready for tonight's MEGABATTLE? Introducing, from nowhere inparticular, this guy! If he can make it past all of these Gladiators, He'll take home this new Electrolyzer! If he can't make it past these glaiators, he'll receive a constellation Prize! Let the games begin! Part 2 (After the break) Chainblade and B2 Brawler Ratchet fights his way through 50 waves of enemies then he fights Chainblade. GG:Here's the guy who slices and dices and carves up a ''MEAN DISH! ''Chainblade! Ratchet fights him then fights 50 more waves of enemies then he fights B2 Brawler. GG:Here's the brainy contestant from Cerebella, the B2 BRAWLER! Ratchet defeats it. GG:Ladies & Gentlemen, the first and well, only winner of the Gladiator Games, THIS GUY! The Electrolyzer falls to Ratchet's hands. GG:Your now ledgible for our championship series. Come back again to play for fake cash prizes! See you later! Ratchet uses the Electrolyzer first after leaving and finds this picture machine. Ratchet:Hey. this will make a good sonevieur for Clank! Ratchet gets his picture took. Ratchet:YEah! MHM. *The picture turns into the theif's head.* Hey! The Transmission The Theif:You have NO idea what your involved in! Return to your Old galaxy idmmeatlly! Or this will happen to you! The theif presses a red button which is the wrong one. Then the theif looks at the bottom one and says, The theif:or this will happen to you? The theif presses the button and Clank is parolized. Theif:Farewell. Ratchet:Grr... Ratchet starts to leave but his pictures come out. Narrator:To be continued... Category:Show Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Ratchet and Clank Category:Fan Fiction